


Hey Readers!

by Shatterpath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Commentary, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: I have a request for all of you!





	Hey Readers!

In 6 months will be Christmas for real. Since my 12 (or 7) Days of Christmas seems to be A Thing now, I want your input. My theme this year will be sequels. I'd like to do follow-ups to my various AUs and ficlets to see what else I can coax out of them. The priority, as it were, will be the previous fics in the collection, but I'm absolutely willing to take on ideas for other pieces as well! So this is your chance to prompt the author and we shall see what the Muses like. 

You can suggest a piece, you can give me an actual prompt, or a line of dialog you think would be fun, or a mini-scenelet the story made you think of, anything can spark the word-smithing.

Be imaginative and have fun!

-Shatterpath, slave to the Muses


End file.
